User blog:Vrinda.dance/Ninja "J
Jack's POV Dinner was awesome eating with the guys and Kim again. I sure do miss all our times together. Everything was going great when Jerry went completely blank on how he had to pay and we each had to pitch in on the $150 menu. Man, I guess we were also lucky that Phil gave me the $50 discount. Anyway, dinner's over and we were saying our farewells. "Well, it's nice having you back on the team Jack," Rudy said. "Thanks, it's good to be back," I smiled. "Well, it's almost 10, I better get home before my mom comes looking for me," Eddie said. "We're heading in the same direction, let's go then," Milton said. "I'm following y'all, too, adios Jack, Kim, and Rudy!" Jerry said and the three of them headed off in the same direction, laughing. "Well you two better get home, you still have school tomorrow and Jack it's your first day back into the dojo," Rudy advised. "Yeah, that's where we're heading now," Kim answered. "Cool, good night," Rudy said and headed into the direction of the dojo. "Good night," Kim and I said at the same time. When Rudy closed the door behind him and locked it, there was a long pause of silence between Kim and me. "So," Kim started, breaking the awkward silence, "I guess I better head home, see you tomorrow, Jack." "Whoa whoa, wait Kim," I stopped her when she turned her back to me, "How 'bout I walk you home?" "What? Jack, I can take care of myself," she answered. "I know full well you can," I walked around and faced her, "But I don't trust these Golden Tigers." "Jack didn't you hear me?" she knocked on my head, "They won't fight me." "It doesn't mean they want start anything else," I murmured, "Come on Kim; just let me walk you home." "Fine!" Kim finally broke in, "You can walk me home." Kim's POV I don't know what happened to me. I just broke in to Jack. Either because he was nagging or because I wanted him to walk me home. I don't know what the heck the reason is, whatever it is, it caused me to walk with Jack right beside me, our arms brushing from time to time as we make our way down my street to my house. "I told you, Jack, nothing's going to happen to me," I said after we're only a couple houses away from mines. "I wouldn't be too sure," Jack suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a bush in front of Mr. Clarkson's house. "Jack-" I hissed. "Shh!" he snapped and looked straight ahead. "Hey you, new kid!" three guys came into view of a street light, "I saw Kim there and I also saw you push her into that bush. I have two words for ya, Back off!" I recognized Aaron Daisuke from the Golden Tigers. He's the strongest one and the one who actually thinks he could make me his girlfriend. Really, he has short black hair and from Japan, otherwise he's just a snob. "Maybe you should," Jack said, "It's pretty creepy to be stalking her like that." "It won't be because she's my girlfriend," Aaron boasted. "Not only are you three creepy, but you're also mental," Jack said. "That's it!" Aaron rushed forward and I jumped out in time before he came into contact with Jack's chest. He stopped with his fist centimeters away from my face. "Stop it, Aaron," I said. "Kim!" Aaron seemed surprised, "Do you know how close I was to breaking your face!" "That would have never happened," Jack said, "I would have never let you hurt Kim!" "And why is-," he was caught off gaping breaths of pain. "Aaron?" I looked down and saw Jack's hand applying a wrist lock. "Listen here and listen good," Jack said, "If you and your Golden Tiger friends want to keep your hands, I best suggest you stay away from Kim, understood?" "Why?" Aaron managed to ask before he nearly blacked out, "What are you and Kim?" "She's uh, my girlfriend get that through your fat head!" Jack yelled and released Aaron's wrist and pushed him back into his friends' arms. He glared at them and the two friends picked up Aaron and sped off into the night. "That was pretty easy but Kim, what the heck was that?" Jack spun me around to face him, "He could have really hurt you when you jumped carelessly out of the blue like that!" "I know how to block, Jack! It was you that caused us more trouble! Calling me your girlfriend! Jack what were you thinking?" "I panicked ok?" he turned away. "So what do we do now?" I asked him, calming down a little. "For now, let's keep Aaron and the Golden Tigers still thinking that we're dating to shut them out." "How much you wanna bet the first thing tomorrow at school, Aaron and the Golden Tigers would be searching around for some answers," I said. "That's exactly what we're going to do," Jack said. "What?" I asked. "I highly doubt they'll leave me alone after what happened tonight but we'll have to make everybody believe we're dating." "So you're suggesting we fake date and they'll leave us alone?" "Well you at least, not me." "Jack this is crazy! We're going to have to lie to the guys, too. Why do we have to do it?" "To keep you safe," Jack said. "What do you mean?" I asked, "You would lie to your friends to keep me safe." "I'm not lying to all of them," he answered, leaning against the light post, "I'm not lying to you." "Probably because I'm part of the whole thing, Jack! It's because of me you have to hurt your friends!" "Kim calm down, or you'll wake everybody up. Look, if it's to keep you safe, I'd do anything!" "So why don't we just tell the others the truth?" I asked. "Kim," Jack walked up and rested his hand on my shoulder, "Jerry earlier just said he'd pay the bill, but what did he do? He blanked out and we each had to pitch in our own money. It's because of him we had to walk 5 miles to reach your house because we paid with our bus money. This is the same guy who got himself into detention. Do you really think we could trust the guy?" "No, no you're right," I answered, "So what does happen after we start to 'date'?" "We act like a couple," he answered, "Anyways it's getting late, let's get you home." Please comment below! Category:Blog posts